In many instances, a well includes a subsurface safety valve for controlling fluid flow, such as closing the well. The valve is typically designed to failsafe to automatically shut the well in if the hydraulic control line to the valve loses the hydraulic pressure. However, such failsafe mechanism may not distinguish a purposeful shut-in operation from a leak incident that causes a pressure drop in the control line.